The Stand
by Metal Roy
Summary: (Not related to Stephen King) In an alternate universe, where Robotnik has conquered all, a group of ex-cons fight for freedom.
1. Flashing back to a time of despair

CHAPTER 1: THINKING BACK  
  
INT-A LARGE ROOM  
  
We open up to a large room the size of a football field. In the middle, a large bipedal robot is collapsed, smoke pouring out of every armor plate. On the top sits a figure. This figure is a kitsune, and wears a blue denim vest, a white T-shirt, and black jeans, gloves, and boots. His fur is a light gray, and his eyes are blue...except for his right eye, which is red with a black cornea. He is AENIMA.  
  
We zoom up on AENIMA until we see that he is injured—his right arm is taped up, and various cuts and scratches litter his face and chest. He grips a shotgun tightly, then lets it drop. We pan in on AENIMA'S face, until we hear his voiceover, which is moody and smooth.  
  
AENIMA (V.O) It was over. He was dead...and all of his army was gone with him...But I had a problem...  
  
A loud explosion makes the ground shake. It sounds not too far away.  
  
AENIMA suddenly clutches his stomach, and collapses to the ground, gritting his teeth.  
  
AENIMA (V.O) I could feel the poison eating at me like a vicious parasite. The icy-cold hand I had feared for so long was hungering for my soul.  
  
AENIMA'S body relaxes. He has passed out.  
  
AENIMA (V.O) When I blanked out, I could've sworn I saw her looking down at me, smiling...then she faded away, leaving me to deal with my nightmares. Everything that happened to me came rushing back faster then Sonic could've ever ran.  
  
FADE TO-BLACK  
  
AENIMA (V.O) It all started 3 years ago...the day Sonic died.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
We see the same room that AENIMA resides in, although he is noticibly absent. On the ground sits a blue hedgehog. He has intense green eyes, and wears red shoes. He is SONIC THE HEDGEHOG. He appears injured, and he clutches at his right arm, which is bleeding. He looks up and stares in horror. A shadow quickly descends upon him, and he raises his hands. We cut to a large metallic foot—about 10 x 10—fall down. When it hits the ground, we fade to black amidst maniacal laughter.  
  
AENIMA (V.O) After he died, hope faded. Robotnik's forces took over Mobius quickly, killing everyone that opposed them.  
  
We cut to a city street. Dozens of Mobians flee from a group of robots. The robots have conical heads, black humanoid bodies, and carry laser rifles. The SWATBOTS fire at the off screen Mobians, and we hear screaming.  
  
FADE TO-BLACK  
  
AENIMA (V.O) The planet Mobius fell to Robotnik's Swatbots. Princess Sally Acorn was hopeless to defend us, and she was captured. Everyone else was captured by the Swatbots and brought to prisons, where we were to remain for the rest of our lives. I was confined for 3 years. Until something happened...something that was pure luck.  
  
With those words, white letters burn onto the screen. They read "One week earlier". The black on the screen is broken up by spots of white that eventually swallow up the screen. 


	2. Setting the stage for things to come

CHAPTER 2: BREAKOUT  
  
EXT-BUTCHER BAY PRISON, NIGHTTIME  
  
We open up to a single star, floating in the night sky. We pull back to see many stars and constellations. We pan down to see BUTCHER BAY PRISON. It is a large domed structure, with many towers and antennas poking out of its top. We cut to a hallway inside the prison, with many cellblocks lining the inside. We zoom up to one on the right, and peer inside. In it is AENIMA, although in good health. He is sitting on his bed, with his head down. He looks up, and we see that his right eye is normal.  
  
AENIMA (V.O) That day, I was scheduled to be shipped down to C-Block, on the other side of the prison.  
  
Two SWATBOTS unlock AENIMA'S cell door. He gets up, and the SWATBOTS take and handcuff him. He is then walked down the corridor.  
  
AENIMA Can you guys take these things off?  
  
SWATBOT #1 Negative.  
  
The SWATBOTS continue taking AENIMA forwards, until they stop and toss him into cell. They lock the door, and walk off.  
  
AENIMA gets up and wipes dirt off of his muzzle, but stops when he hears a voice.  
  
??? Who are you?  
  
AENIMA looks sideways. To his right is a bunk bed. The top bunk has someone on it. Although AENIMA can only see a shadow, it is undoubtly a woman.  
  
AENIMA You first.  
  
The figure gets down from where she was sitting. She is an orange hedgehog, with long bangs and green eyes. She wears a black tanktop and black jeans, along with black boots. Her gloves are white, and she has a tattoo on her left bicep: It's of a black saw, but eyes have replaced the blades. She is KIRA.  
  
KIRA My name is Kira. AENIMA Mine's Aenima.  
  
The two are silent for a second, then KIRA speaks.  
  
KIRA You new here?  
  
AENIMA Nope. Been here for all 6 years of the Terror Regime.  
  
KIRA I've been here for 2...I hid for 4 years, but I was caught.  
  
The Cell doors open. A SWATBOT stands in front of the doorway.  
  
SWATBOT Lunch is ready.  
  
AENIMA and KIRA leave their cell, and walk down the cellblock.  
  
CUT TO-OUTSIDE THE PRISON, NIGHT  
  
We see BUTCHER BAY, a tall black triangle, standing high above a city. This city is very modern, with grounded cars, and rectangular buildings. The only distinguishing feature however, is the SWATBOTS that litter the street.  
  
One figure, however, is not Mobian or robotic, but both. The figure is an armadillo, but his face is covered by a metallic Gasmask. He wears a black trenchcoat and black boots. His eyes are covered up by two round protrusions on the mask. He is REVENENT.  
  
REVENENT looks up towards the prison. In his POV, we see that he is observing AENIMA, who is sitting next to the window. REVENENT looks on for a couple more seconds, then turns away and walks down the city street. 


End file.
